Elizabeth's Journal, The Sole Survivor
by E.L.Hawk
Summary: These journals are written by the Sole Survivor herself, Elizabeth. Before the bombs, she was a loving wife and mother who had just finished getting her law degree. Now she will face the alien hardships of the wasteland. This story will follow closely with my actual gameplay, but with creative liberties to keep things interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**Elizabeth Journal Week One:** "They tell me that the bombs dropped over two-hundred years ago, but it's only been about a week for me. I haven't told anyone what happened with Vault-Tec; I doubt anyone would believe me if I did.

I helped a small group get away from some raiders because I thought they may be able to help me find Shaun, but they were less helpful than Codsworth. They did tell me about a place called Diamond City though; it's supposed to be some big city that sprouted up from the wastes. I might be able to find someone that can help me there.

Anyway, I tried to put our old house back together, but just being in Sanctuary was too much, and once that group I helped settled in, I had to get out. I didn't go far though. I set up a room in the garage of the old Red Rocket Station. I've spent too much time here just existing. I've hunted around and gathered enough food and water to last me about week, and just last night I found a map to Diamond City in some guy's cellar. That place was overrun with ghouls. I'm still trying to get used to not thinking about those things as people

I'm going to head out tomorrow. I'm sure I'll be back eventually, but I'm taking enough supplies with me to set up a new camp somewhere along the way. According to this map, it's going to take awhile to get to Diamond City, it looks like it was built on top of the baseball stadium Nate took us to on our first anniversary..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Elizabeth Journal Week Two:** I past up a good place to set up because I thought I could find a better place closer to my goal. But a few hours after I passed it, I started feeling ill so I decided to go back. My stomach had been growling a lot more than usual even though I had more than enough food gathered together, and I have been sleeping less even though I felt pretty secure where I was.

I stayed there for a few days, making short trips around the area, searching for supplies. During one of my trips I stumbled across a Trader with a bunch of cats. I think she was farming them though; she was eating a rather strange looking steak, but she was nice enough. I did some trading with her a couple of times when I came across something valuable that I had no use for. But on the way back from my last visit, I stumbled upon a group of five robot men. They looked more like mannequin's than robots, but they were very aware. When I noticed them I dropped down so they wouldn't see me, but one of them must of heard me. One of them spoke and they all started running in my direction. I chucked a molotov down the hill towards them, but they just moved straight through the fire. Before I even realized, I was sprinting back to the cat lady's house. I took cover behind the far side of her fence and shouted to her that they were coming but before she could even react, they were on her, she didn't even have time to fire her gun… The robot men must have thought she was the one they were chasing, because after she went down, they all turned and began walking the way they had come.

I didn't move until I was confident that the robots had walked a safe distance, but I didn't let them get too far.

I slept in the next day, and decided to leave and search for a new place to settle. Along the way I met a ghoul doctor. Seeing her startled me at first, but she talked and acted just like any normal person. She also had some meds that she promised would get rid of my sleeping and stomach problem.

I'm now set up in the old drive-in movie theatre. It's not in great shape, but I couldn't believe it was still standing. I'm still processing everything that happened this week, but those meds are starting to kick in I think; I'm getting sleepy and my mouth feels like cotton. These things better work..


	3. Chapter 3

**Elizabeth Journal Week Six:** It's been a busy few weeks. I stayed camped up in the Drive-In movie theatre for about two weeks. There were plenty of things to hunt, but that also meant plenty of things to defend myself from. I scavenged around the surrounding areas the best I could, but my ammo started to dwindle and I think I bleed the area dry of resources to improve my weapons and Power Armor. Once again I packed up everything I needed to move further south, and sold the rest to the woman who set up shop up the street.

I had been traveling around scavenging for a few days before I found another safe place. My pip-boy picked up on a distress call from a group that called themselves the Brotherhood of Steel. When I tracked down the signal I came to a police station that was being overrun by feral ghouls. Thankfully I was in my Power Armor, so I was able to help them fight the ghouls off. Danse, the leader of the group welcomed me to stay at the police station, as long as I helped them retrieve a satellite booster from a Mass Fusion facility. It was there that I learned what those robot men were that attacked me, Synths. The Brotherhood really hate the synths.

Danse and I saved each other's skin multiple times while we were in the facility, so he offered to allow me to join the Brotherhood of Steel if I wanted to. After seeing the kind of weaponry and Power Armor that the Brotherhood had to offer, I couldn't say no.

They ran me ragged the week to follow to get me "Brotherhood ready". I'm just now getting a chance to rest and write this all down, because tomorrow I start my first solo mission to prove to Danse and the others that I'm capable.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mission Log Entry 1:** The Brotherhood HQ sent a small party out to this area well before Danse and his men were sent out. However nothing is really known about what happened to them. They dropped off the grid soon after they arrived. It's my job to track down the truth of what happened to them. They're surely all dead by now, but the Brotherhood still wants to know exactly what happened.

I'm first being sent to their last known position to find any leads that I can. I'm going to be keeping a running log of the mission to keep any thoughts and clues straight. Also, Danse equipped me with a pretty powerful Laser Rifle, and I was able to make several adjustments and modifications before I left. They didn't have anything in the way of Power Armor to give me, but I was able to repair all the damage mine took from the Mass Fusion facility. I'm also taking plenty of food and water, because I don't expect to be back soon. Danse made it painfully clear that if I don't find anything, I'm not welcome back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mission Log Entry 2:** It took the better part of the day to get from the police station to what appeared to be a pretty devastating crash. I found the bulk of the old Brotherhood of Steel squad. Most of them survived the crash, but it looks like they had a difficult time fighting off whatever was attacking them. Luckily though, I did find a holotape in the recording unit of what seemed to be the captain's armor that explained that a small number of the squad was ordered to head to a military facility nearby while the rest held off the attack. Hearing the brave words of that man, right before he detonated his own fusion core to buy his team just a little more time made me think back to watching Nate receive a Purple Heart after he nearly gave his life to protect his men. Nate never did like to talk about what happened, but I never imagined it could be something as terrible as what I saw today.

I found the military base not far from the crash site, and a little ways away from the base, I found a couple of wasteland survivors had set up a decent little shack and a pretty impressive produce field. They seemed thrilled to see me as they have been having a Super Mutant problem, and they were hoping that I could help fix it. I told them that I would look into it once I had completed my mission, and they offered to let me stay for the night, which was a welcome relief as I had no interest in entering the military base at night.

But come sunrise, I'm going in to face whatever is waiting in there to find out what happened to those brave soldiers, not for the Brotherhood, but to make Nate proud.


End file.
